


不让我的眼泪陪我过夜

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Immortal! Xiao Jun, Just draft, M/M, human! Lucas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 是我非常喜欢但没有写完的一个AU 不死者/凡人就这么把草稿删掉的话太可惜就把没打完的发上来了
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun





	不让我的眼泪陪我过夜

**Author's Note:**

> 是我非常喜欢但没有写完的一个AU 不死者/凡人  
> 就这么把草稿删掉的话太可惜就把没打完的发上来了

肖俊捡到黄旭熙就像捡到一条狗，普通人类对他来说也跟狗没有区别，虽然那天没有下雨也没有泥泞，不是小动物摇着尾巴跑过来，只是他家门口被人放了一个篮子，篮子里有一个小孩，别针别在襁褓上的名字叫黄旭熙。  
他有想过要不要把黄旭熙送到福利院去，结果提着篮子才走到福利院旁边小孩就突然哇哇大哭起来，好像有个结界，肖俊刚走上斑马线他就哭，后退一步又安静下来。路人看肖俊的眼神好像他才是那个把小孩丢掉的人。  
虽然他现在的行为确实是在试图把小孩丢掉。  
“你怎么回事啊？”他低下头去看怀里吮手指的小屁孩，小屁孩眼睛真大，盯着肖俊逗他的手指转来转去。“你是怎么找到我的？”  
肖俊活了很久，他一直住在那间房子里，那是一间没有人看到的房子，连路过的小猫小狗都不会在房前的楼梯上停留，所以也没几个人知道他活了很久。  
他在第一个二十五岁的时候还想过结婚生子，但等到四十岁的时候发现自己还是长这个样子就放弃了这件事——当然不是说他没有女孩子喜欢啦，喜欢他的女孩子很多只是在他找到自己最喜欢的那一个之前先发现了自己不会变老。  
肖俊有想过自己是不是吸血鬼或者什么其他的鬼怪，但毫无疑问他出生的时候是有爸妈的，但爸妈也不清楚他为什么这样，只是看着他一直长大然后永远停在了二十五岁，最后肖俊处理他们葬礼的时候都只能说自己是他们的孙子。他会饿也会困，被刀割到也会受伤撞到墙角也会痛，几乎和普通人没有区别，几乎。

“肖俊你是不是鬼啊？”放学路上黄旭熙跑到肖俊面前盯着他看，小孩子拔个很快，黄旭熙每天吃得又多又爱跑，身高快跟肖俊追平。“是又怎么样？”其他接小孩的私家车从他们身边开过，肖俊只是拉了一把黄旭熙提醒他身后有树。他一直没考驾照，其实在他第一个二十五岁的时候去学过，当时还不是这种车，后来觉得太麻烦再也没学过，直到现在接黄旭熙都还是走路上下学，偶尔会骑自行车载他。  
“那你为什么不会变老啊？”小孩在红绿灯前面停下来，手里拿着的冰淇淋化了一半他急忙去舔。肖俊拿出纸巾给他擦掉，一边擦一边讲，“我也想知道。所以你要好好学习，以后才知道为什么我不会变老。”

“肖俊你信不信有下辈子？”黄旭熙面前的作业本一片空白，笔顶在嘴唇上。他不大擅长学习，成绩老是上不去，肖俊一开始还认真地管过他写作业，后来发现确实是没这天赋也就随他去了。反正他养得起，长生不老的人再带一个小孩也不是什么难事，尽管黄旭熙的食量是他的两三倍大。“不信啊。”肖俊在调他的电视机，最近老是花屏，他拍了电视两巴掌才慢慢显出画面来。“我一个连这辈子都没结束的人怎么会相信有下辈子？”  
“就是，你有没有碰到过两个一样的人，但他们是不一样的。”黄旭熙语言表达不太好，讲粤语的时候好点，普通话有点磕磕绊绊。肖俊皱着眉头想了想，他记忆力还不错，但对太长久的生命来说也不是很好用。  
“问这个干嘛？”想不起来见过两个一样的人，肖俊走到沙发上坐下，黄旭熙也合上作业坐到他旁边来，“我想以后还碰到肖俊。”  
“碰到我有什么意思？”肖俊拍拍男孩的小脑瓜，“你下辈子肯定会有爸爸妈妈，有一个很幸福的家庭，就不用我养你了。”

“Bella你想不想他啊？”肖俊晃晃小狗爪子，不知道为什么这狗养着养着命就跟他一样长了，也没有变老的迹象，永远年轻永远热爱爆冲。  
早知道当初就不能选比格。肖俊看着埋头猛吃的小狗发呆。养狗都能养出命长狗，为什么养人不行？黄旭熙还是个宝宝的时候就归他养了，七八十年下来饭也一起吃觉也一起睡，为什么他还是会长大变老，到最后混混沌沌医院里度过剩下的几年，连他都认不出来。  
他带着Bella去医院，提前跟医院打了招呼，带着宠物箱进了单人病房。一进房间小狗就兴奋起来，在笼子里汪汪叫，肖俊让带路的医生出去以后把Bella抱出来放在黄旭熙身上，小狗在他身上拱来拱去，老人慈祥地抱起小狗像抱他的小孙女，大眼睛笑得皱纹都加深。  
认不出我还能认出Bella，也不枉它惹了这么多麻烦。肖俊笑了一声，黄旭熙好像被他吸引了一下注意力，但还是面前动来动去的小狗更惹人喜欢。  
在肖俊把Bella抱下来决定要走的时候黄旭熙握紧了小狗的爪子不放手，浑浊的大眼睛盯着肖俊看：“你、你是不是鬼？”  
“我要是鬼就好了。”肖俊放弃从他手里拿走Bella，老人紧紧地把小狗抱在怀里，比格犬也委屈巴巴的看着肖俊不愿意走。“我要是鬼你就可以不变老，你就可以不死，就可以永远跟我一起养Bella。”肖俊不知道黄旭熙现在听得懂听不懂，他只是看着自己，眼神警惕好像肖俊是把他玩伴抢走的坏人。


End file.
